


The Beacon Initiative

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Casual Sex, Creampie, Exhaustion, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Free Use, Fucking Machines, Gangbang, Inspirational Speeches, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Beacon trained huntsmen and huntresses, warriors capable of defeating the Grimm and saving innocent people. But when Grimm are drawn to negativity, there's more than one way to protect the people of Remnant. Beacon's new initiative, soon to be rolled out across Remnant, teaches aspiring huntsmen and huntresses how to combat negativity directly - through the application of carnal pleasure. Now with all lessons geared towards that, Beacon is a very different place indeed. Ruby is still determined to be the best, whatever that means.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous

* * *

 

 

 

“Tell me,” Doctor Oobleck said, “Why do Grimm attack our settlements so often?”

A hand rose into the air.

“Ah. Ruby Rose. Please, go ahead.”

“It’s because they’re drawn to negativity.”

“Correct.” The hyperactive man pointed to her and nodded. “Grimm, apart from being stronger and faster than most people, are dangerous because the average person cannot evade or escape them. Their negativity, be it fear, grief or despair, will draw the Grimm forward with unerring accuracy. What, then, is the best way to deal with the Grimm?”

“Kill them,” Yang said.

“Of course. Of course. But for a civilian, I mean.”

“Stay positive,” Weiss Schnee answered for Yang. “If Grimm are drawn to negativity, then it stands to reason that positivity repels them.”

“In a sense, my dear,” Oobleck said. “While it does not repel, it has been noted that Grimm can struggle to locate people who exhibit intense levels of positivity. It would, at the very least, lessen the chances of any Grimm approaching a given village or settlement. If nothing else, it would reduce the rate of attack.”

“That is why, brave huntsmen and huntresses, your job as protectors of the people is not only to slay Grimm, not only to hunt, but to stand as sources of inspiration to the people. To cheer up the weary with your very presence, to inspire the hopeless with your words and to – if you’ll forgive the childishness of the phrase – turn those frowns upside down!”

Oobleck’s words earned some laughter from the assembled students, even for so serious a topic. He let it play out for a moment, nodding his head along with it.

“Yes, yes. It seems so simple and yet it is true. It is why you all wear such bright outfits, because it is our job as huntsmen to stand out. To be seen as more than human. It is why we fight with such flashy weapons and with such ostentatious style. Our role is not just to protect, but to combat negativity wherever we go.” Oobleck looked out over the crowd and pointed. “Mr Arc. Tell me, what is the best way to combat negative thoughts and feelings?”

“Um.” Jaune, easily the weakest in both academic and physical scores in their class, predictably stammered. He looked around, face red, for assistance.

Ruby pointed to her mouth desperately with one finger. She bobbed her head forward.

“Medicine?”

Ruby’s head hit the desk. The class laughed.

“Not medicine, Mr Arc, no, And Miss Rose, while I appreciate your attempts to help a friend, you do Mr Arc no service in trying to cheat.”

“Sorry, sir,” Ruby mumbled.

“Not to worry, Miss Rose. Miss Nikos, if you could provide the answer for your partner?”

“Yes, sir.” Pyrrha stood. “The most effective and instantaneous form of combatting negative emotions is with the release of endorphins. While long-term initiatives like life enhancement, good living standards and more can create smaller effects, it’s been found that these even out in time and have less effect. The best way to mark an immediate rush of happiness is with endorphins.”

“Correct, and a wonderful answer. When we are dealing with Grimm, we do not have _time_ to spend years making people’s lives better, and as Miss Nikos pointed out, even if we do, people’s expectations only grow with their enriched lives. Even the wealthiest of celebrities can feel depression, while the poorest of the poor can show positivity. The most sure-fire way to boost the mood of an individual, and the most effective, is a sudden release of endorphins. Mr Arc, can you tell me what endorphins are, at least?”

“Hormones,” Jaune said, not being a complete idiot. “Hormones that effect the brain. Uh. Dopamine, serotonin…”

“Better, Mr Arc. I see you’ve been studying. Yes, endorphins are the collective term for hormones that effect our brain chemistry. Dopamine, for instance, is commonly known as the `reward` hormone, while serotonin is a mood stabiliser that keeps us from experiencing wild swings in emotion – something that could be very dangerous, if not lethal, to people living in areas with high Grimm populations.”

The class nodded and listened intently. Fighting Grimm wasn’t just about killing them – there could only be so many huntsmen in one area at one time, and they were always being called elsewhere. Effectively dealing with the Grimm was also about making sure they didn’t come back, or that the village you saved and left on Monday wouldn’t be annihilated by Wednesday.

“Miss Schnee, what is the best way of creating a rush of endorphins.”

“Physiological stimulation,” Weiss answered instantly. “Certain stimulus has been found to immediately release, with a near one hundred per cent success rate, specific endorphins. Though some can be boosted by eating certain foods, that isn’t always applicable.”

Oobleck smiled. “And why is that?”

“We cannot guarantee certain foodstuff will be on hand, that civilians won’t have allergies or that they will be able to consume enough to boost those endorphins. It’s also unhealthy, and bad health will only lead to negativity in the future.”

“Good answer. Finally, what is the best way of providing this rush to a citizen?” Oobleck looked down. “Miss Belladonna?”

“Ahh-” Blake drew her mouth off the teacher’s erect cock and caught her breath, panting from her position knelt on the floor, her back to the students and her hand on Oobleck’s balls. “Sex, sir,” she said, voice hoarse from how she had been throating the huntsman for the last thirty minutes. “The best way to release those hormones is through sex.”

“Indeed.” Oobleck placed a hand on her head, between her ears, and drew her back in. Blake’s face soon vanished into his crotch, and the only sound she made was a wet, slobbering noise. “The sudden rush of endorphins that comes from sexual release is the strongest we have found, and the easiest to cause! That is why here at Beacon, you are taught not only to fight and slay the Grimm, but to bring release to all the people of Remnant, thus lowering the rate of Grimm attacks across the Kingdom.”

The bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson and a clatter of chairs and pens as people rose to their feet and made their way toward the exit.

“Your homework is the same as last week,” Oobleck called. “And Miss Belladonna, please stay behind to finish me off. Thank you. Everyone is dismissed. Enjoy your lunch hour.” His piece said, Oobleck stepped forward, pushing Blake back against his desk as he slammed himself deep into her mouth, grunting each time. Blake’s legs kicked out between his, twitching as she sat on her behind, both hands on the teacher’s legs.

Ruby followed her team out with the rest of class, more interested in lunch than watching Oobleck finish with their teammate. Blake would catch up.

Pushing her short skirt down as far as it would go – not enough to really cover her round behind, or those of Weiss and Yang – Ruby skipped after her sister and partner. The school uniforms allowed a wide range of movement thanks to the incredibly short skirts, lack of underwear and the tops that only covered their shoulders and breasts, leaving their stomachs bare, along with a generous portion of under-boob.

The uniform had taken some getting use to, but everyone else was wearing it – with shorts for the boys, with slits in the front so that they could poke out when aroused – so Ruby eventually came to feel relaxed in it. She had her black stockings on, which were allowed to reach up to her thigh and no further. Yang and Weiss went with bare legs, saying how it was pointless to wear what they’d just have to clean later.

Reaching the cafeteria, Ruby waved at Jaune and the other members of Team JNPR, who had saved a spot at a table for them. Ruby sat down next to Jaune, while Yang took the sea on Nora’s left. Weiss tried to scoot around to the other side, but Jaune caught her by the wrist before she could and drew her toward him.

“Really?” Weiss complained. “Do we have to do this _every_ time?”

Jaune’s answer was to pull Weiss in and onto his lap and seal his lips hungrily over hers, ignoring her frustrated grunt. Weiss _did_ wrap her arms around his neck, however, and stood up while he fished out his erect penis, sitting down slowly onto it. Jaune placed his hands under her skirt, gripping her behind as he drew her onto him, thrusting up into her.

Weiss’ legs dangled around him, one on either side as she rode him in the middle of the cafeteria. It wasn’t an unusual scene, what with many people doing the same – and it certainly wasn’t weird to have Jaune do that to Weiss, either. His love for her was as well-known as it was one-sided.

Still, Weiss knew she couldn’t say no. None of them could. They’d signed up for this, to become huntresses, and that meant you had to accept everything that entailed, which included a healthy dose of sex education. Jaune chose Weiss for that whenever he could, monopolising her time and her body in the hopes he could convince her to return his feelings.

Ruby didn’t think it likely to happen, sadly. It was a shame since Jaune was a good friend.

Pyrrha glared on sullenly, her own feelings being just as well-known, if not to the boy she so wanted. Sighing the sigh of a woman ignored again, Pyrrha placed one elbow on the table, her chin atop it. Her other hand was back behind her, stroking a man who had slipped in to fondle her side, and who had a hand up under her shirt, playing with one of her breasts.

A clatter of cutlery signalled Yang being pushed down onto the table as well, grinning as a student slapped her behind and pushed her up, positioning himself behind her.

“Hey now,” Yang teased. “No need to be so impatient.”

“Sorry.” He gasped in pure relief as he pushed into Yang, making her moan happily as well. “I’ve needed this so bad. You have the best cunt in Beacon.”

Ruby rolled her eyes, having heard those words thrown around all over the place. With Yang and Pyrrha now busy and Ren and Nora already having sex on the next table down, Ruby looked to Jaune, who had his face buried between Weiss’ rather modest breasts, kissing and licking at her skin while she bounced up and down in his lap.

A hand tapped her shoulder and Ruby looked over, mouth full of chicken. “Mhm?”

There was a cock in her face.

It was attached to a man, but it was the cock Ruby saw first, seeing as it was so close it tickled her nose. Swallowing her meal, Ruby looked up into the face of a third-year student, tall and well built with a handsome, if nervous, smile.

“Can you take care of this?” he asked.

“Sure!” Ruby smiled and pushed her plate away, turning sideways on the bench and bringing her legs up so that she could kneel on it and get a little extra height. He waited patiently and Ruby leaned forward, opening her lips and wrapping them around his thick shaft. “Hmm!”

Blowjobs were Ruby’s favourite. There was something about the way it worked, how she had so much control over what she did and how well she did it. It wasn’t like sex, where her body acted even if she didn’t want to. She could put a hundred and ten per cent into sucking someone off; using her lips to kiss them, fondling their balls, dragging her tongue down them, deepthroating and gagging around their cocks.

There was a reason she was Miss Goodwitch’s favourite when it came to fellatio practice. Ruby dove into it with the same kind of intensity and passion she had for being a huntress. Her skills with a scythe were only matched by her skills with her tongue.

The boy certainly agreed, gasping and shaking as she bobbed her head back and forth, closing her eyes and concentrating on making it feel as good as possible.

“Oh God,” he moaned. “Oh shit, you’re amazing. You’re incredible!”

That was another good thing about going down on someone – you weren’t expected to talk back! For someone as shy and socially awkward as her, sucking someone off really was the best way to make friends.

It was how she’d made friends with Jaune, after all.

Sadly, she only had the one mouth. When another boy came up and found her engaged, he took hold of her skirt and pulled it up, then took her legs and gently tugged her off the bench, helping to position her bum facing outward. Ruby let him, knowing it was expected.

When his thick cock pushed into her pussy, Ruby sighed happily and closed her eyes.

As part of their job of being huntresses, they had to be both prepared to help people release their endorphins and practiced. It wouldn’t do for a huntress to get snotty and refuse to help someone they found unattractive, not when it was their life on the line. It also wouldn’t do for them to pass out or lose focus after just a few people.

The boys were the same, and most of them had been so low on stamina that they’d fall asleep after one good fucking. That would never be enough to protect a village of people, especially if it was two or three boys to look after fifty women.

They needed stamina – both the boys and girls did – and the teachers knew that the best way to build endurance was through repetition. Training. As such, Beacon enforced a strict `anyplace, anytime` rule. Their bodies were free to be used, with only limited exceptions for injury or sickness. It didn’t matter if you were busy, not in the mood of tired.

Anyplace someone wanted sex, at any time.

Like the proud huntress she aspired to be, Ruby was always prepared.

“Hngh!” The boy in front of her gasped and clasped her head between his hands, holding still for a second, twitching and shaking as she continued to suck on him, running her tongue over the tip of his penis mercilessly. “Oh god, I – I’m cumming!”

Her mouth was full a moment later, cheeks bulging out to the point that she was almost forced back. When school first began, she’d not been used to it – even horrified by the thought of it – but now Ruby knew better and swallowed quickly, taking down his bitter spunk one big mouthful at a time. The suction stimulated him further and milked the last dregs from his cock.

He fell back, gasping for breath and bright red. “T – Thanks…”

“Ah! Hah!” Ruby’s hair was flung in front of her face as she was fucked from behind. Balancing on one hand, she brought her other up to wipe it, and a little sweat, away. “N – No problem. Ah! Hm.”

Yang had been turned over at some point and was flat on her back, cum splattered across her stomach and crotch, dying her golden pubic hair white. Someone had just finished inside her and another person moved to take his place, pulling Yang’s feet up to his shoulders as he pushed inside, his hands coming down to play with her large boobs.

“Not bad,” Yang teased. “Let’s see if you can last longer than the last three, yeah?”

That was Yang in a nutshell. Where Pyrrha was the strongest student, Yang was the best at this kind of thing. She’d taken to it like a duck to water, excelling in just about every facet, from the ease of bringing someone to orgasm to her stamina, technique and how many people she could take at once. It wouldn’t have been such a problem if she wasn’t also second strongest in combat class.

With both sides of the curriculum combined, Yang was easily the best student Beacon had. That made her, and by extension her team, very popular during free-use times. Not that Ruby minded, but Blake often found it difficult to read.

At that moment, she was bent over the table, balancing on one elbow as she held an open book with one hand. Her other had a man’s shaft aimed toward her face, which she was stroking and sucking with only half her attention, trying to read the pages at the same time as someone hammered into her ass, slapping her cheeks loudly.

With a groan, the man came in her mouth, Blake’s throat bobbing as she swallowed but her eyes never once leaving her book. Using her thumb, she turned a page, pinning it down and reading on. The man taking her anally drew out and shot his load onto her back. That, at least, Blake reacted to, rolling her eyes with clear frustration.

Ruby sympathised. It was always a pain to wash it off. It was so much easier if people just came inside.

Not that Weiss had a problem like that. Jaune was still dragging her down onto him, bucking his hips up to meet her as she sat in his lap, arms wrapped around his back and head resting over his shoulder. Her face was red, her teeth biting down to try and silence the sounds that were torn from her lips. Complain as she would, there was no denying Jaune was a quick learner and a prodigy of sex. The only reason more people didn’t know was because of how he monopolised Weiss’ time.

Weiss legs suddenly straightened, a keening sound escaping her as her toes curled and her fingernails dug into his back.

“Did you come?” Jaune asked fondly.

“N – No! And I never will for you!”

_Liar_ , Ruby thought.

That was Weiss for you, though. Always so proud. With how famous she was, Ruby thought it was actually a little sweet Jaune looked out for her. It wasn’t desired on Weiss’ part; she wanted to prove she didn’t care about her fame, and that meant following Beacon’s curriculum to the letter, but that didn’t stop Jaune’s actions being sweet. Even if they were entirely selfish on his part, too.

The dick inside her pulsed and grew, and the man using her held still, clapping both hands down on her behind with a loud slap. It was the only warning she received before he leaned forward, gasping and pressing his face down into the back of her neck.

The wet feeling growing inside her told Ruby he’d come inside.

Once upon a time, that might have disgusted her. Now, she only giggled and reached for her food, eating a little up while there was still some of the lunch hour left. It was rare to have a moment where her mouth was free, and she knew she’d need all the energy she could het for Miss Goodwitch’s lesson that afternoon.

The man still inside her continued to groan and shoot his seed into her womb the whole time.

 

* * *

 

Miss Goodwitch ran two types of lessons in Beacon.

Combat class, where people would be paired up to fight either one on one or as a team versus team until their aura fell into the red, at which point she would offer advice and criticism on how to improve.

And sexual conditioning, where everyone would also partner up – usually one on one, but sometimes as a team as well – and would have to take part in exercise just as gruelling. Being a team of four girls, Team RWBY had to split up for class. Jaune found Weiss unerringly and she was forced to grumble and sit in his lap again, this time with her back to his chest.

The others would be picked up by other members of class. As always, people fought for Yang, at least until Glynda would wade in and tell them to stop being children and start acting like the huntsmen they were supposed to be.

She didn’t have patience for their silliness.

Ruby had been a little pleased to be approached on her own today. It was by Ren, which was a nice change since he normally partnered with Nora. She’d been a little shy at first – it was easier to partner with people who _weren’t_ friend – but Ren was nice, and she felt safe with him. He also had a pretty penis, long and thin with very little hair.

It felt more than big enough inside her, and Ruby settled down in his lap, his knees inside hers as she sat with her back to his warm chest and his hands wrapping around her stomach. It was a pose every pair took, all arranged in a semi-circle of chairs around Glynda, who sat in the middle.

“Mr Thrush. Since you are without a partner today, you shall be mine.” Miss Goodwitch made him sit down, then drew up her skirt and reached down to take his cock in hand, holding it up as she sat. The boy groaned at the feeling. “Very good. Now. Begin!”

Ruby moved her hips to bounce in Ren’s lap, taking him deeper inside her as her breasts rose and fell, slapping against his arm around her stomach. She wasn’t the only one as all the other girls did the same. Ren chipped in as well, bucking up into her and doing half the work. She was grateful for that because they’d have to keep it up for a full hour!

“Mr Winchester! Put more effort into it. Don’t make Miss Xiao Long do all the work! Miss Belladonna, I don’t care what you think of Mr Lark, you _will_ fuck him properly. You are a huntress and will be expected to do this for people far less endowed or appealing to you. Miss Nikos, eyes on me, please, not Miss Schnee and Mr Arc.”

There were no criticisms for her and Ren and Ruby gasped as he pushed up into her, so far that she could feel him brush against her cervix. Few men could, even with how petite she was. It was a nice feeling.

_I should see if Nora will let me practice with Ren more. Maybe in free-use periods._

As fifteen minutes became twenty, those thoughts began to fade as fatigue set in. Ren carried his own weight, which was more than could be said for some. Blake was doing all the work on hers and Cardin had come twice in Yang and was clearly on the edge of passing out. At least in that regard Ren was able to hold it in. Ruby knew that if he came, he’d lose energy fast.

It was at that point that Miss Goodwitch made it harder.

“Miss Schnee! You and your team arrive at a village reporting attacks by Grimm. What is your first course of action?”

“Ah! Hah! S – Secure perimeter. M – Make sure Grimm aren’t I – oh – I – immediate threat.”

“And then?”

Weiss’ face scrunched up as she placed her hands on Jaune’s thighs, trying to keep herself bouncing on his dick with them alone. “E – Establish how m – many Grimm there are. W – What the danger is.”

“Good. Miss Belladonna. It is established that there are one hundred Grimm. What do you do?”

“All four of us – hah – hunt them down and – uh – kill them.”

“Why?”

“B – Because one hundred is too big a threat to – hah – handle as less than a team!” Blake’s face was red, her ears perked up as she gasped for breath and moaned. As lax as Sky Lark was, he apparently had more than enough to get her off. “The safety of the villagers cums first,” she whined. “Comes first!”

“Good.” Miss Goodwitch’s eyes roamed around and settled on her. “Miss Rose. The information is corrected and there are fifty Grimm, not one hundred. How does your decision change?”

As team leader, this was the kind of call she would be expected to make in the field, and lives depended on it. Ruby bounced harder on Ren, fucking herself harder on him now that Miss Goodwitch was watching directly. Ren gasped into her shoulder and she felt him growing inside her.

“We split into two groups!” Ruby gasped out. “T – Three secure the perimeter and g – go deal with the Grimm threat.”

“And the last?”

“T – The last stays in the v – village. To defend it and – and – ah!”

“And what, Miss Rose?”

Gasping for breath, Ruby blurted out her answer, unable to keep going much longer. “The last starts an orgy in the town square!” Oh God, Ren was coming inside her. She could feel his hot seed rushing up into her. “The last member shares herself with the villagers to get them off!”

“Very good.” Miss Goodwitch looked away.

Ruby took the moment to slump back onto Ren, stomach twitching visibly as she came as well, clamping down on him and hissing through her teeth. “Keep going,” he whispered, struggling past his own exhaustion to get her moving. “It’s easier if we keep rhythm.”

“Hmhm,” Ruby panted, nodding and wrapping an arm around his shoulder for support. Once she was bouncing again it was a little easier, if only just.

A huntress had to be able to keep going, though. Especially if she wanted to bring a _whole village_ to orgasm. People would be in danger if she passed out after the first climax. That – That couldn’t be allowed to happen.

“Correctly allocating resources is key!” Miss Goodwitch said, looking out over the tiring students, listening for the _slap – slap_ of flesh and the grunts and muffled groans. Her eyes took in those who had begun to slow and under her critical gaze they found the strength to speed up. “The immediate concern is safety. Do not stop to satisfy if there is a threat of death. However, if it is established that a portion of a team can handle the problem, then more lives will be saved in the long run by splitting up to better combat lingering negativity.”

“Remember that not everyone will be bi or homosexual, however. It’s easier for teams of both genders as they can leave one of each behind. You, Miss Rose, might have to find an ally among the townsfolk to help take care of the women uninterested in you. Or better yet, bring some men to the peak and leave them wanting, then urge them to copulate with other women there. Let them do some of the work for you.”

“U – Understood,” Ruby groaned, crashing down onto Ren’s dick, and her third orgasm of the lesson. “T – Thank you for the adviceee…”

“You’re welcome.”

Miss Goodwitch frowned and reached down between her legs, collecting some semen that had oozed out of her on one finger. Before the entire class she brought it up before her face and rubbed it between her finger and thumb. She then put it into her mouth and sucked it off. Her eyes hardened.

“Mr Thrush, be sure to improve your diet a little. I can taste the grease and calories in this.”

“Sorry Miss Goodwitch.”

“And did I say to stop? You’ll endanger lives if you lose yourself after one climax!”

“Sorry Miss Goodwitch!” he said much louder, fucking her again with a pinched expression.

Ruby didn’t envy him. She’d heard rumours from the guys of how Glynda Goodwitch had so much control over her own body that she could milk you dry with muscle control alone, and how she’d once brought a village containing three hundred men to the peak, all on her own and without once pausing to rest.

This was the level of a professional huntress. This was what Ruby aspired to become.

Even as her body ached and her mind was a haze of lust and fatigue, Ruby found the strength to keep going, driving herself down onto Ren and pushing herself just that little harder. She couldn’t be the best if she lost it now.

 

* * *

 

Ren really was sweet.

After the class, he helped to carry and support her body, propping her up against him even as her legs turned to jelly, and then holding her under the shower and helping to wash the sweat off her as well as him. Ruby leaned against him, cheek pressed to his chest as she murmured a quiet thank you for the hand rubbing between her legs, washing her folds.

The showers were all co-ed, obviously, and it was a responsibility for partners to wash one another. Not team partners, but assignment partners. Miss Goodwitch said it was about teaching respect, about thanking one another for helping train and to stop arrogant souls thinking it was their given right to use the other.

Ruby didn’t care either way. She was just glad Ren was so nice.

“Remember,” Miss Goodwitch said, hands wrapped around Russel as she massaged and cleaned his balls. He was a wreck of a man, all but comatose against her, head pressed between her bosom. “We have a field trip coming up in a few days. You already visited Forever Fall for a chance to see and train against the Grimm first hand, so this one will be a trip focused on the carnal side of the curriculum. Be sure to prepare appropriately and to take your mandatory birth control; we do not want any accidents.”

Ruby murmured an assent with all the boys and girls. It wasn’t just them who had to take it, since the guys would be expected to train and sleep with a wide range of women as well, many of whom would be outside of Beacon and not protected.

Luckily, Atlas, always at the forefront of technology, had devised some dust-based contraceptive pills long ago. They tasted of bubble-gum and came with fresh breath as a side effect. The chore in taking them was not overdoing it and having to crawl guiltily back to Miss Goodwitch to ask for more.

“Where will we be going?” Pyrrha asked.

“You will have to wait and see, Miss Nikos. Everyone is advised to bring numerous changes of clothes. Food, drink and accommodation will of course be handled by the school. It goes without saying that you should expect plenty of action once we’re there.”

Action not of the aura, Semblance and combat kind, obviously.

Ren helped her finish washing up, and by the time he was done she had the strength to return the favour, rubbing his flagging penis between her body and his until he was nice and clean. They made their ways back to the lockers together and got changed, Nora catching up a few seconds later and winking at her. There was no anger there for her having stolen Ren. Chances were Nora had suggested he partner with her in the first place.

“He’s good, isn’t he?”

“He is!” Ruby praised. “That was way easier than it was last lesson.”

“That’s because Ren actually puts the effort in to help, unlike some people.”

Nora’s partner, Dove Bronzewing, shrivelled behind her.

“If you want to train with him in your own time, feel free,” Nora said. “Ren’s always up for it.”

“Ren can speak for himself,” said boy chimed in. “Ren thinks he doesn’t need to be offered out like a spare pair of trainers, too.”

Ruby giggled. “Sorry Ren. Would you, though?”

“If you’re asking me directly, then yes. But let me know in advance if you can. And what kind of training. I’m as up for a spar as I am a round of anal.”

“Hm.” Ruby nodded and promised to do so, pulling on her cloak and slipping out of the changing rooms.

Weiss was waiting for her outside, not that she’d ever admit to it. She wore a frustrated scowl and a love bite on the left side of her neck. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who was behind that, or just why Weiss was so irritated.

Knowing her defence of Jaune, her first friend, wouldn’t be appreciated, Ruby remained silent until Blake and Yang returned, the latter waving back and shouting something to Pyrrha. Arranging for a spar, or for them to have some woman-on-woman fun some other time. Yang wasn’t shy in playing both sides of the field.

Every side, in fact.

“Whoah. I’m bushed. Miss Goodwitch really knows how to handle a workout.”

“Beacon is the most well-respected of the academies,” Weiss said. “It’s no surprise the standards here would be that much higher than anywhere else. More is expected of us.”

“Doesn’t change the fact I’m bushed.”

“Hm.” Blake agreed with a yawn. “At least lessons for the day are over. It’s a mercy they plan Miss Goodwitch’s training at the end.”

“Mercy? It’s a necessity, Blake. Otherwise we’d all be strewn out on the floor when Port’s lesson comes around. Not that we aren’t already,” Yang admitted, “He’s a bore.”

Not even Weiss could argue with that, and she’d tried the first few times. Whether it was Grimm Studies or Kink 101, Port could put people to sleep with his wild stories. Given that some of those were supposed to be about the most exciting and fetishist kinks known to humankind, it was an impressive feat.

“You ever think Jaune will cotton on that Pyrrha has the hots for him?”

That was another impressive feat; Jaune’s incredible ignorance.

“Depends if he’ll take his cock out of me long enough to realise,” Weiss grumbled. “Doesn’t seem likely. Do you know the last time I so much as sucked another man off was two days ago? It was in fellatio class and only because Professor Peach didn’t want me to become `too limited` in knowing how to bring Arc to orgasm!”

“He’s in love,” Ruby defended.

“He’s delusional,” Weiss countered. “Can’t one of you take him off me for at least one day? Blake? Yang?”

“Hey. You know I’d never say no but he’s just not interested. Besides, he’s not a bad fuck from what it looks like. He always gets you off. So he’s a little – okay, a lot – clingy. Just take advantage of the free training.”

Weiss desperately looked to Blake.

“My bed is open,” Blake echoed. “But I’m not going to go out my way to get him off you. I’d need a crowbar to even manage it.”

Weiss sighed loudly.

 

* * *

 

Ruby lay on her bed, propped up on one elbow and writing on a letter balanced on the sheets. Her messy handwriting was hard to read, but Taiyang Xiao Long knew how to decipher it, having had years of practice both as her father and her teacher.

 

_Hey Dad,_

_Things are doing a lot better now that a few weeks have gone by. My studies are going well and Professor – sorry, Doctor Oobleck says I’m better on my history. I just had to study some of the things I missed skipping two years ahead. He says that makes me smarter because I was able to learn in two months what took some people two years!_

_I’m doing better in carnal studies too. I can deepthroat now and got rid of my gag reflex. Miss Goodwitch was really impressed I could take someone down until my throat bulged. I’ve not done anal yet, but I’ve had a lot of sex since school started and I think I’m getting better at it. I’m a lot more comfortable with it than I was. I’ll have to show you when holidays come around._

_The team is getting on a lot better as well. Weiss and I have made up and she’s okay with me being team leader. I had to prove I deserved it by lasting as long as she could with several guys. We’re friends now. Weiss won’t admit it, but we are._

_I’ve made friends outside the team too, both girls and boys. Yang says I’m coming out my shell more and that’s a good thing. I still get a little nervous in crowds, but it’s easier being naked in front of them, and I think I’d be okay in a gangbang. Yang says we’ll go down to this club she knows in a few weeks to try it. I’m a little nervous, but also kind of excited. Is that normal? Yang says it is, but Yang says a lot of things!_

_Got to go now. It’s late and the doors don’t come with any locks, so someone will probably be coming through soon to sleep in my bed tonight. Jaune is already busy having sex with Weiss and Yang is being sandwiched between two guys at once. Blake was carried off to Team CRDL’s room for the night. We’ll probably find her covered in cum outside the door tomorrow morning._

_Oops. Got to go!_

_Love you. Pet Zwei for me!_

_Ruby._

 

Signing off quickly, she barely had the time to put the letter on the side to be posted in the morning when her bedsheets were torn aside. Naturally, she was naked underneath, her pert bottom poking up as she was laid on her front. A heavy hand rolled her over onto her back, another settling on the bed beside her as the mattress was pushed down.

From her angle, she could see Weiss pressed down into her own bed, legs both pointed up into the air and shaking as Jaune’s ass hammered back and forth, muffled sounds of frantic and feverish kissing filling the room. Meanwhile, Yang was riding atop one man while another fucked her ass, grinding her body between them both. Blake’s bed was empty, her sleepwear abandoned on the floor along with her latest novel.

Her vision was soon taken by her own partner for the night, who settled down on top of her, covering her much smaller body with ease. Ruby didn’t recognise him, but that wasn’t such a strange thing. There were a lot of people in Beacon and a lot of faces to try and remember. In the end, it didn’t really matter. A hand worked its way between her legs and spread them and the boy settled down, pushing into her with a pleased sound.

Ruby shuffled her bum on the mattress to get comfortable, tugging a pillow under her head. Sleeping with someone buried inside you was just another thing they’d gotten used to. After a couple of months never sleeping alone, she’d found she liked having a warm body to cuddle with.

After a good fuck, of course.

Any further thoughts were torn away, replaced with her own pants, gasps and moans, mingling with Yang, Weiss and the other boy’s and accompanied only by the sound of slapping flesh and wet sex. Outside their room, it was a sound that echoed across the entire school.

Just another day in Beacon.

 

 


	2. Physical Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day at Beacon and an important one for the teams, as physical exams seek to push them to their limits and beyond - all in the name of the Beacon Initiative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea: AlphaNotSoFemale

* * *

 

 

 

 

“You ready for the physical exam?”

Ruby sighed. “No.”

“Yeah,” Yang said. “Me neither. Gets me every time.”

It was easy for Yang to say that when she was the best performing student in Beacon. For her, Weiss and Blake, along with most of the rest of the student body, they were nothing short of torture. There was a palpable sense of dread throughout breakfast. The most telling part was how only a single person came up to bend Yang over the table and eat her out. The slap of his balls against her clit echoed through the cafeteria. Ruby dabbed at her own breakfast half-heartedly, wishing someone would come up and ask her to suck them off so she could take her mind off things.

“You too, huh?” Jaune was beside her, pants tented but doing nothing about it, even with Weiss free and wearing a short skirt that barely hid her bottom. He looked pale. They all did. “Last time, I passed out,” he admitted. “Couldn’t handle it. Turns out I wasn’t the only one who did.”

“The pace is rough,” Pyrrha said. “As expected of an institution like Beacon. They don’t pull their punches.”

They were training to be the best of the best, and so their training naturally had to be the hardest. Ruby understood that, accepted it, but acceptance didn’t mean enjoyment. Or rather, it could in this case, but even the pleasure came with a healthy dose of pain.

“I was – ah – actually thinking – hm – of joining the – uh – breeding program,” Yang said, every few words stuttered as the older student hammered away. “Just to – hm – escape it.”

“Really?” Weiss looked up. “You’d go without birth control for this?”

“Don’t see – ahhhh!” Yang’s body clenched around the man as he came. She shook and rocked on the table, rattling plates and cutlery in the throes of her orgasm. They waited patiently for her to finish, as she would for them if the situation were reversed. The man drew out, leaving behind a sticky trail of white that clung to Yang’s dripping lips. “Ooh,” she moaned, “This is going to make physicals even harder.”

“If you have an orgasm before then of course it will!” Weiss huffed and planted one knee on the table, showing off her tight behind and crawling over to Yang. She flicked her hair back, swiping it out her face with one hand. “Hold still, will you. I’ll clean that up.”

“Let me roll over first.”

Yang did as she said, turning onto her back and spreading her legs, letting Weiss go down between them and push her tongue out to lick up Yang’s slit. The boy’s thick cum was collected, drawn up in a sticky white rope before Weiss’ tongue would sweep back into her mouth and swallow it. Yang hummed happily and laid back, head by Blake’s plate.

“You were saying about the programme,” Blake prompted.

“Y – Yeah.” Yang gasped happily. “Just saying that if you’re part of the program you don’t have to do the physical exams. I say it’s worth it just for that. You even get an automatic pass on sex ed.”

“At the expense of getting pregnant,” Pyrrha pointed out.

“Is that really an expense? You know our job is dangerous. Mom had us right after Beacon and I do want a family sooner or later.”

“I suppose that is why they offer it,” Ren said. “Huntsmen and huntresses are a rare commodity and it’s in the city’s best interests to encourage us to procreate. It’s fairly safe in Beacon too. We’re all going to be here for the next four years with little chance of dying outside a random heart attack or training accident.”

“Exactly.” Yang raised one of her legs to let Weiss get better access and really push a tongue inside her, chasing her two fingers as she worked the last goodness out of Yang’s pussy. “Get to skip the exams, pass on sex ed, get a nice payoff from the city and I have dad and uncle Qrow to help look after the baby. It’s win-win as far as I can see.”

Ruby wasn’t sure that was Yang talking or panic over the physicals. Having a baby was tempting, she knew she wanted a big family of her own, but doing it before finishing Beacon? There was nothing wrong with that and loads of people got pregnant ever since Remnant decided to embrace Ozpin’s premiere initiative for training. The city even paid all the childcare as a way of thanking you for contributing to the future stability of the kingdom. It was just that it’d be scary to go out there and be a huntress knowing you could leave a child behind. Ruby told Yang that.

“I get what you’re saying, sis, but that’s going to happen eventually either way. Unless you’re going to retire exactly two or three years before menopause and then have all the kids you want in that time. Plenty of people pause their careers to have a baby and start it up again after. You can’t – hm – live in fear of what might happen or you’ll – ah – never do anything.”

“I guess…”

“You don’t have to. I’m just saying _I’m_ thinking about it.”

There was that, and if Yang did go ahead then she got to be an auntie. Ruby cheered up instantly, loving the idea of a little boy or girl calling her auntie Ruby. Or would auntie Rose be better? She was lost in her fantasies when the bell rang and Miss Goodwitch’s voice called out over the speakers, summoning them for physical exams.

Her good mood evaporated.

People stood with nervous smiles and grimaces. Weiss rose up from Yang’s snatch and licked some final traces of white off her lips. Yang pushed herself up behind, groaning about how she was already down one orgasm and all but doomed now.

“Well…” Jaune stood with a forlorn sigh. “Here’s to none of us being able to move tomorrow morning. If I die, tell my parents I died well.”

“I’ll tell them you died proudly buried in a woman,” Nora said.

“I think that’s a given…”

“I’ll tell them the woman was having the best orgasm of her life.”

“Thanks. You’re a real friend.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Huntresses and Huntsmen of Beacon!” Miss Goodwitch boomed. Their deputy stood before them in the auditorium with her skirt split up one side, legs bare and boots reaching up to her knees. Her white shirt had been replaced with a black leather bodice that bulged out from her incredible bust, threatening to split at any moment. Black laces criss-crossed over her naked cleavage and the riding crop in her hand took on a wholly different meaning. “You are here today for a most important test of strength, endurance and willpower. But first, you have the honour of a speech from Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon and founder of the Beacon Initiative, which is now followed all throughout Remnant.”

“Thank you, Glynda.”

The man that stepped forward had white hair and small spectacles, a cane in one hand and a green suit. He was genial and calm, relaxed and very well-dress compared to Miss Goodwitch. He didn’t show anything off and as far as Ruby knew, never indulged in any students as was his right. Ozpin, the one who founded the Beacon Initiative, was a famous and mysterious figure, but few could doubt just how many people he had saved over a lifetime. There wasn’t an award or accolade he hadn’t won, nor one he didn’t deserve.

 _One day I’ll be like that,_ Ruby thought.

“All of you are here today because you believe in a purpose,” he said, voice carrying over the silence. “You believe in the will of humanity to rise above the Grimm, to stand tall and fight the darkness that threatens our lands. You are here because you are honourable, because you are brave, because you are loving and courageous and all the good things in our world. You are here,” he said, “Because you want to make a difference.” He stabbed his cane down. “And you shall.”

“For the last four decades, graduates of the Beacon initiative have fought back the Grimm and halted their advances. Through your efforts against negativity, citizens sleep safely in their homes. Through your combat prowess, Grimm are slain. Through your efforts, men and women are brought pleasure the likes of which they have never felt before. The Grimm cower and our people are in awe of you!”

Ruby stood taller Her short-cropped uniform shirt stretched taut over her modest breasts, the bottom riding up to show just a little of her under-boob. All the uncertainty she’d felt before at it vanished. Her eyes were sparkling.

“Today is but a part of the journey so many before you have taken. There are none here that can doubt your will – for you would not be here if a single one of you would think to shirk your duty. Today, you stand undoubted in mind but still untested in body. While our lessons will fill your minds with strategy, both on the battlefield and in the bedroom, the physical arts are as, if not more, important. No matter the strength of your heart, if your body is weak, you cannot fight. No matter your conviction, your will, you will only be able to push on to drive away the negativity so long as you can continue thrusting forward. See today not as punishment and not as an exam you should fear to fail. Instead, see it as an opportunity to test your limits and, I shall hope, to exceed them.”

He smiled at them all, so honest. So pleased. “I look upon you today and I see none of the doubt that featured on your first days in our halls. Today, I look upon you all and am proud.” He brought a hand to his chest, saluting them. “Huntsmen. You are our future. You are the shining stars that will light our sky. Good luck today. I believe in each and every one of you.” He nodded once. “Thank you.”

Ruby’s hands clapped so hard she thought she ought to be arrested for hate crimes. Her palms were red and sore, and she had no intention of stopping. She wasn’t the only one. Jaune cheered loudly and even Pyrrha, normally so reserved, couldn’t help but applaud.

“Tch. Now I’m all fired up,” Yang said. “Not sure how long that’ll last, but how can I slack off after hearing a speech like that?”

“You’re not supposed to,” Weiss said. “Good luck to all of us I suppose.”

Ruby hummed. It wasn’t like they could actually fail the exam, but that didn’t mean they’d feel great about not putting in a good showing. It was like initiation in a way. What kind of huntress could you be if you couldn’t kill a single Grimm? This was the same, albeit a whole lot more taxing. When the girls were called through, Ruby swallowed her fear.

It was time to show everyone what she was made of.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sweat poured down Ruby’s face and back, over her chest and her heaving naked breasts, down her stomach and between her legs. It joined there with trails of her own arousal, dripping down the metal seat she was sat on. Strapped to, even. Her hands were tied behind her back, bound at her wrists with a rope reaching up between them, secured to a hook on the ceiling to keep her suspended. Her tippy toes could only just reach the floor, and they wavered and trembled in a puddle of sweat and her own juices, barely keeping herself in position.

To her left, Velvet cried out suddenly and collapsed. Her legs gave way and her weight fell fully onto her seat, which rode forward down the slanted channel it was fitted onto. It slid to the base, the metal buckle there touching a battery pack and activating the powerful dildoes attached to the seat, one in the ass, one in the pussy and a third pressing up against the clit.

With the current connected, the dildoes came to life. Violently.

“Ahhhh! Aiiiieee! Arghhhhh!” Velvet screamed and squealed, convulsing and writhing on her seat, unable to escape and likely unable to think either. Her legs kicked out wildly, back arching as she threw her head back and howled. Cum ran down the sides of her seat and dripped onto the floor. Velvet fell, slumping forward but kept suspended by the rope leading to the ceiling.

She also remained with her legs dangling on either side of the ramp, seat connected to the metal tag and dildos going wild inside her. Ruby could still see the girl’s legs twitching and shaking, the occasional signs of life that told her that even passed out, Velvet was lost to the pleasure.

No effort was made to take her off the machine. Velvet hung there twitching and cumming.

Fresh waves of sweat ran down Ruby’s arms and shoulders as she felt her own seat inch forward. Shaking her head, she pushed back up onto her tip toes, fighting the pain to keep her seat pushed far back. Between her legs, she could see the metal tag that, if she slid down and let it connect to the battery pack at the bottom, would spell her doom. Blissful, orgasmic, doom.

“A huntress must be strong,” Miss Goodwitch said, walking among the rows of people fighting to stay on their feet, to not give in, slide down and lose everything. Weiss was bright red with her eyes scrunched shut, teeth gritted as her entire body trembled. Miss Goodwitch walked by her with a pleased nod, stooping for a moment to twist a dial.

Weiss groaned loudly. “Not more. Please.”

“A huntress must be enduring.”

The teacher ignored Weiss and kept on walking, stopping to adjust each dial on the students still standing, of which there were only half the class. So many had already fallen. Ruby was proud – in the exhausted part of her mind that could still feel it – to see that her team remained. They all looked terrible. Sweaty, heaving, shaking and on the verge of collapse. 

“It is not enough to know how to slay Grimm or bring pleasure. You must be able to do so repeatedly. You must, like now, be able to stay standing as a hundred or more men and women use you. They will be afraid. They will be angry, frustrated and scared. Therefore, it stands to you to be brave and strong. You are their hope, their shining Beacon, and they will take not only pleasure but confidence and belief in the fact you stay standing when others fall.”

Miss Goodwitch came to her machine and upped the dial. The dildoes began to pulse softly, humming at a low intensity. Ruby’s eyes rolled back and every muscle in her body tensed, which only made it worse. One of her legs twitched and left the floor.

Her eyes snapped open as she surged forward. “Ahh!”

In slow motion, she watched, horrified, as her foot stamped down to regain her footing and slid on the wet floor. Her one foot still down couldn’t hold her entire weight, not as weak as she was, with a cry of shock and panic, Ruby hurtled down toward the battery pack.

The metal tag touched it.

Her entire world exploded with pleasure. The thick and hard objects within her didn’t so much buzz to life as erupt. They vibrated and pulsed wildly, sparking through her as her legs clamped down on either side of the seat and her back arched. It wasn’t electricity or a shock; that would have been painful and would ironically have made the thing easier. Instead, it was nothing but pleasure delivered straight into her core. Every sensitive spot within her pussy and ass was on fire.

Distantly, she was aware of the fact she was screaming. A high-pitched wail of pleasure and madness that threatened to overwhelm her. Her stomach twitched and something hot ran down her legs. An orgasm, she realised in a mad panic. She’d cum already. Every muscle in her body went slack, energy draining out as her world threatened to turn dark.

And then, on the edge of her vision, Summer. Smiling at her.

No.

Body convulsing, legs shaking, hair wet, lank and flying about as she tossed her head like a wild animal, Ruby forced one foot down.

And then a second.

Her eyes dimmed again. Her hearing cut out. The various moans and gasping cries disappeared and all she could hear was a roaring ocean. Her legs couldn’t hold her weight; that were knocking so bad they felt like jelly. _Move,_ she told them. _I’m not losing here!_

Her toes pushed down.

Her seat slid off the tag. The wild vibrations stopped. They kept pulsing, but she’d worked the tag off the pack. Heaving and gasping for breath, she pushed herself up and back, riding the seat back up to her original position inch by torturous inch. Shaking like a leaf, bright red and shining with sweat, Ruby pushed back up onto her tiptoes and clenched her teeth.

Miss Goodwitch smiled proudly at her. “A huntress may fall,” she said. “But so long as they have the strength to get back on their feet, they can continue fighting, fucking and saving lives. That is what it means to be a huntress. To stand tall while others collapse around you. To stand as a bastion of strength for the weak and the weary.”

The digital clock on the far wall ticked down. Twenty seconds remaining. She could to it.

Would do it!

Blake was sliding down her own, head thrown back as she fought to stay above the tag – hovering so close, hardly even an inch away. The slightest loss of control would send her careening down. Her hair was a wave of sparkly, sweaty black. Her breasts bounced with every breath she took.

Yang was no better, although able to stay at the highest point. She climaxed on the seat, shaking so hard it looked for a second like she might slip down. Weiss squealed as her tag touched, almost cumming right there. She pushed back up and made a constant whining sound, eyes locked on the clock in a desperate effort to just ride out the last few seconds.

So many others hadn’t. Velvet was still convulsing and bent double over the battery pack, quivering with orgasm after orgasm. Pyrrha was on her feet but barely. Nora had passed out after cumming so hard she sprayed all over the floor.

0:02

0:01

0:00

“Congratulations,” Miss Goodwitch said. “You have endured.” She stood before them, smiling fit to split her face in two. “Well done to each of you, and I will remind you not to make light of those who have failed here today. They will know their limits and work to improve them, as all of you will. That said, it is important to know failure. How can you know the depths from which you must crawl out of if you never experience it?”

The teacher stood before a lever, attached to which were numerous pieces of string tied to each machine. Ruby knew what was coming and closed her eyes.

“You cannot defeat that which you do not know. To taste defeat is to know it. Do so now without shame. Treat this as a learning experience and know you come out stronger for it.”

Miss Goodwitch pulled the lever back.

The rope tightened on Ruby’s seat, dragging her forward with a force that couldn’t be fought. It did the same with everyone, ripping them off their feet and sending them hurtling down the slatted ramp. Her tag didn’t touch the pack. It slammed into it.

The vibrators slammed into her too, driving the wind out of her.

She wasn’t the only one who writhed and squealed like a wild animal. Blake bucked on her seat, legs kicking in the air and tongue stuck out as far as it would go. Weiss buckled over it and shrieked, back rocking with orgasm after orgasm, and Yang passed out almost immediately, but stayed locked onto it, caught in a never-ending loop of pleasure that dunked her back down again and again.

Ruby sprayed all over the floor, coating her legs and feet and slumping back, hanging on the seat with a mindless expression on her face, eyes rolled back but open, lips parted wide, tongue hanging out, drooling down her own cheek.

Consciousness faded quickly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The assembled men and women, the latter looking exhausted from the first round of their physical, watched as Cardin groaned and staggered back, slipping out of a dark-skinned woman with black hair and luscious curves. He reached out, either for a breast to hold onto or something to catch his fall. He found nothing and tumbled down off the platform, splashing into the water. Professors Port and Oobleck fished him out before he had a chance to drown.

He'd come close. Jaune winced, even if he personally hated the guy. Cardin might have made it if he was fresh, but the course was only the second half of the physical exams and they’d all been driven to the point of exhaustion by the first. And numerous orgasms. There wasn’t a person there, male or female, who wasn’t about ready to collapse.

That was what being a huntsman was all about. Pushing on regardless. You couldn’t tell the Grimm you were tired and needed a break. You couldn’t let a village of people draw negativity and be wiped out because you wanted to take a breather. Lives depended on this, and so they kept standing, kept training, even when it led to them passing out like Cardin.

“Failure to complete,” Glynda said, marking it down on her clipboard. “A respectable distance and good time. Jaune Arc. You’re next.”

Jaune took a deep breath and prepped himself, giving a thumbs up as Ren slapped his back and told him he could do it. The fact his teammate had his back gave him all the strength he needed. It could only have been better if Cardin was conscious to see it. Instead, he heard Nora and Pyrrha cheered exhaustedly. Ruby raised a hand in a wave but was otherwise collapsed in her sister’s arms.

He waved back anyway, stepping up naked onto the platform with his dick erect and ready.

Miss Goodwitch eyed it critically, nodding at his solid eight inches, hard and true. It didn’t waver, even as she brought her crop down to touch the bottom, gliding the leather under his shaft. It tickled his skin and made his dick jump up a little. It was ready. He was ready. And looking over at the assault course, it looked like the obstacles were the same.

Women from the city and a few outlying villages, volunteers all. They ranged in age from twenty to forty-five, with some sporting far curvier bodies than others. New ones took the spots Cardin had worked his way through, while some of the others looked disappointed he hadn’t made it to them. The black woman Cardin failed on leaned back and used two fingers to part her folds, calling out to Jaune with an enticing, almost mysterious, smile.

“You look eager,” Miss Goodwitch said, putting the crop away. “Good. You will begin on my mark.” Miss Goodwitch held up a hand, the other holding a stopwatch. “Completion of the course is more important than speed, but you will be graded on pace. Three. Two. One.” It swept down quickly. “Go!”

He was already moving.

Dashing off the starting spot he made his way to the ramp, a gentle thirty-degree incline to start. Sprinting up it, he reached the top and grabbed the young woman waiting there, throwing her down on a cushioned platform and pulling her legs apart. The brunette looked up at him, shocked and aroused, and threw her had back with a guttural moan when he thrust into her. Gripping her ankles, he slammed his hips back and forth, pulling her up until only her shoulders and head touched the floor.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ohhh~” Her walls clamped down on him. Her cries reached a pitch.

A green light lit up.

Jaune laid her down and sprinted on. The floor ahead gave way, completely missing and with a drop down into a pool of water. He ran to the edge and jumped, catching the metal railing above and swinging one arm and then the other to work his way across. His biceps bulged as the first heavy task cut into his stamina. Hanging from one arm was the worst part, the moment where it felt like he might fall. Where he _had_ fallen the first time, much to his shame.

Swinging his legs, he vaulted the last section, landing and rolling forward. A blonde woman of some thirty years blocked his path with a hungry smile. He strode up, gripped her by the arm and spun her, pressing her against a wall of the course. She gasped, surprised by his force. She was older, though. More experienced. He knew she wouldn’t be as easy.

His hand dove down, rubbing between her ass and against her slit. “What’s this?” he whispered, pushing his muscular chest into her back, his hard cock up her ass, nestling wet and erect on the small of her back. “You’re awfully wet for someone your age. That desperate for a huntsman to take you?”

The sudden gasp, breathy and hoarse, betrayed her.

“Naughty naughty,” he purred, nibbling her ear. “I want to hear you _beg_.”

“Ah~ P – Please,” she whispered. “Please. I need it so bad. I want to feel it!”

Aware he was on the clock, he wasted no time in dragging her hips back and pushing her shoulder down until she was bent over. She seemed like someone who wanted a dominance play. Figuring out fetishes at speed was part of what was required of them. He slapped her ass experimentally and heard her groan. Huh. So that was what she liked. He slammed into her, wasting no time.

“Ahh! Oh, it’s so big!”

“Feel that?” he rasped, hammering into her. “Is it everything you dreamed of?”

“Yes! Yes, God, it is!”

He rained another slap down on her, shaking her fat ass and thrusting as hard as he could. It didn’t take long; the stamina and pace of a huntsman was just too much. She came with a cry, slumping down against the wall with her face pushed into it, hands above. Jaune moved on as the light flashed green, coming up to the jump stage.

Again, the floor gave way but this time there was no railing. Instead, he had to leap from small platform to platform, each of which was only big enough for one foot at best. It had to be done in one go or you were doomed to failure. He jumped, planting a foot down and pushing off, keeping momentum on the first three.

The fourth nearly had him. He slipped and fell, kicking off with his other and scrabbling, catching the final platform with his arms. The crowd gasped. He hauled himself up. Here came the hard part – the wall of death, as they called it.

Six women pushed through holes, their upper bodies hidden on the other side but their rear ends visible, legs planted down on the ground and behinds jiggling for the benefit of the audience. One at a time without fail, bringing each to orgasm before moving on. Jaune pushed up behind the first and thrust into her pussy, hearing a pleased and surprised cry on the other end. She hadn’t heard him coming, it seemed, but she certainly approved.

The first lasted a few minutes. He could have gone faster but knew that would be his undoing. The wall of death was a test of stamina, not speed. If you couldn’t pace yourself, you were done for. That was Cardin’s error. He’d survived the wall but pushed too hard, leaving himself so exhausted he barely handled the climb, then passed out in the woman above. Jaune kept himself steady, sweat already running down him as the first woman mewled happily and came on him.

He hadn’t cum yet. That was good. He pulled out and moved to the second, fingering her briefly to get her going. She was receptive, bringing one foot up to rub against his leg. That was a good sign and the way she sighed happily as he pushed into her tight pussy was another. The tightness, too. It meant she was either new to sex or hadn’t had anyone as big as him. Both could be good. It could also be his undoing. She was so hot and wet, gripping him so hard.

_Keep it together, Jaune. You can do this. Pyrrha trained you better than to cum this soon._

Ha. Training. That was one way to put what he and Pyrrha got up to, when he wasn’t busting a nut in Weiss, that was. The light flashed green and he took a second to realise his partner was tighter than before, legs soft like jelly as she panted on the other side. Three for three and he was still going strong.

The fourth didn’t prove as difficult. All the sounds of sex – not to mention what she could see on the other side – had her so horny she was dripping. He fucked her wild and hard, reaching over to finger the fifth and get her ready before he even finished. When she screamed out and orgasmed, he pulled out, balls tight and dick throbbing. He was close. So dangerously close. When he pushed into the fifth, he had to pause. His dick was pulsing!

Not now. Not yet. He clenched his teeth and fucked her, pushing his forehead against the wall for stability. His fingers dug into her ass, wrenching her back into him so he wouldn’t need to thrust. His legs were shaking, knees knocking together.

At least as far as Cardin. No less!

The fifth came. The sixth, though? Fuck the sixth.

He thrust into her and fucked as hard as he could, but she didn’t yield. She was loose – and the width of her ass definitely told him she’d done this before. A repeat volunteer, not against the rules but so much harder to deal with. She was breathing hard from the pounding but refusing to budge and he was on the verge of cumming.

Jaune pulled out.

“Is that it?” the woman asked through the wall, disappointed.

“Not quite.” He lined up against her puckered anus.

She gasped.

Tight. Fuck, she was tight – a definite anal virgin. It was in the rules. She signed up for it, tacitly accepting everything and anything he needed to do to get her off. Her walls clamped down on him so hard he felt like he was being crushed. He refused to let her get used to it, sliding in and out without pause, dragging his thick cock along her rectal passage and pushing a thumb into her quivering pussy. The other had her clit, squeezing and rolling it between his fingers.

“Ah! Oh!” Her hips bucked against him. “Hmmm! Yes! Harder!”

Seriously? He was on the verge of an orgasm already. Even so, he went harder, pounding away until she was a wail of excited screams and frantic slapping. Her ass twitched, gripping down hard as she came.

He did too, cursing loudly as he pumped her ass full of cum.

The light flashed green.

His world was spinning as he pulled out, slopping semen down onto the floor. The crowd went silent, or maybe that was just his hearing. He stumbled back, foot reaching the edge of the platform, a drop down to water and failure below.

He pushed forward, catching himself on the woman’s ass.

Just an orgasm. Just his body telling him it was done, spent. That he needed rest. Well to hell with that! He cleared his head with an angry yell, pushing off the shaking woman and leaving the wall behind. The last obstacle, the climb, was a sheer rock wall with handholds. It was hard enough for a fit person, but after being worn down by woman after woman, he was a quarter of the man he usually was.

Cardin made it to the top though, and so he squared his shoulders and dragged himself up, muscles aching and bulging, skin burning bright red and sweat running down his back like a waterfall. It got in his eyes too, stinging and nearly blinding him. His breathing was hoarse, his throat hurt, and his teeth ached. He hooked a hand over the top and dragged himself up, panting on one knee.

“Are you okay?” the woman who defeated Cardin asked. Bright blue eyes, smoky lashes and skin the colour of rich chocolate, she was any man’s dream. And also a little disappointed. “You look like you’re about to pass out. Ah, and here I was kind of hoping you’d make it to me. You’re cute.”

Jaune stood, pouring sweat. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

“Yes. And about to drop dead.”

“We’ll see about that.” He stalked toward her and she backed away, leaning against a railing with the kind of patient expression of someone who was willing to humour him but didn’t really expect it to work out. She reached down and parted her slit again, showing him her glistening pink folds, bright against her dark skin. His cock twitched, semi-erect. She knew it wouldn’t be able to perform just yet.

Which was why he surprised her by dropping to one knee, planting his hands on her thighs and leaning in to run his tongue up her slit.

“Oh!” she gasped, legs shaking.

His secret weapon.

Back when he snuck into Beacon, unprepared and weak, he’d been the most pathetic huntsman, unable to bring a single woman to orgasm before his own. Collapsing after, bereft of energy and needing to sleep. Back then, he’d been so pathetic he could understand why Weiss turned him down. He’d sworn he’d train to be good enough to get her off, something Weiss scoffed at.

Jaune Arc didn’t do things halfway.

He’d trained his mouth on Pyrrha and Nora, learning all the ways to stimulate a woman without his penis, perfecting the art of cunnilingus until he’d surprised Weiss with it, laying her down on the cafeteria table and eating her out until she had a roaring orgasm. Since then, he’d had chances to practice on Ruby, Yang and Blake too, each of them eager to test one of the few men in Beacon prepared to go down at any time.

As his latest challenge was discovering as she leaned over his head, hands plated in his hair, eyes wide and mouth open. Her stomach convulsed as she moaned and leaned into him, holding him tight into her. He pushed his tongue against her, running it slowly up her slit, testing and tasting, seeing what made her react and repeating those motions. She liked it deep. She liked it slow. Her fingers clung desperately to his hair whenever he curled his tongue up in her pussy.

“Please,” she begged, “Inside me. I – I want you to fuck me.”

He looked down. The brief respite had given him time to recover. Not trusting his legs, he sat cross-legged and brought her into his lap, putting her legs on either side of his waist and bouncing her in his lap. Her hands hooked around his neck, linking behind him, and she leaned in to kiss him feverishly, running her tongue around the inside of his mouth. The taste of her on his lips didn’t stop her, and his hard thrusts certainly didn’t.

Beacon had lessons for kissing as well. He wouldn’t call himself the best, but he knew he was alright. Above average for class, which put him in the top one per cent of people on Remnant according to Miss Goodwitch. The beauty in his lap didn’t stand a chance and he rolled her down, pinning her to the floor and fighting her tongue back into her own mouth, caressing her with his lips and bringing a hand up to her cheek, stroking her jaw and neck as he pumped in and out.

“I’m cumming!” she whispered, so joyous and hot. “I’m cumming. Oh, it feels so good~”

“Me too,” he gritted out, exploding inside her and shooting rope after rope of cum into her snatch, right as she tightened around him, sighing blissfully and collapsing on the floor, her dark skin glistening with a combination of his and her sweat. He hadn’t been in any state to spare her the fact it was running off him, but she didn’t seem to mind.

Gently, she reached up and cupped his cheeks, pulling him down for a final kiss.

“My hero…”

The final light flashed green.

It took them a few minutes to get down, both supporting one another down the much easier ramp at the back of the course. The woman kissed him one final time and swept away, whispering in his ear that if he ever wanted to, he could find her in a bookstore in the city.

Up on the assault course, a new raft of volunteers were taking their positions, this time male. Erect cocks pushed through the same holes the women had been through, while other men stood at points, various shapes, sizes and ages. Jaune paid little attention, reaching his team and collapsing in front of them. Pyrrha caught him, whispering congratulations and patting his shoulder.

Nora knelt by his knee and held a finger under his penis, drawing it up. It was floppy at best, dangling over the edge of her hand like a dead animal. “Not now,” he hissed. “Please, you’ll kill me.”

“I wasn’t going to fuck you,” Nora giggled. She stuck her tongue out and licked him, making him moan. “Just wanted to clean you up a little.”

“Y – Yeah. Thanks.” Jaune leaned back against Pyrrha, sighing happily as Nora took his member into her mouth and sucked on it, cleaning off the various juices and also easing his pain. He made a mental note to go down on her before bed. She always slept easier after an orgasm.

On the course, Blake was halfway through the wall of death, blowing one man to an orgasm and then bending over and pushing her cunt back onto the next, fucking herself on him desperately. At least for a while. The action stopped and she went still, legs weak and hands dangling down.

“Oh,” Ruby moaned. “Blake passed out on the wall of death.”

“It’s a killer,” Ren said. “Biggest casualty rate for the assault course, either from exhaustion or overstimulation. Looks like the last guy is helping her out.”

He was. Even if Blake had passed out, the man who was inside her wasn’t quite willing to lose the warm pussy he was pounding and had reached through to grip her hips and fuck her through the wall. Blake’s body jerked back and forth, hair swaying and tits jiggling. Jaune doubted the man cared much about _helping_ Blake so much as getting off, but it had the same effect.

“Disqualified!”

Yang, Weiss and Ruby winced.

The man came with a cry, pumping into the unconscious faunus. White semen trickled down between her legs, visible past the curtain of black hair that reached the floor. He jerked a few more times inside her and then let go, at which point gravity took hold and dragged the girl off him.

Blake slumped down onto the floor, leaking from her lower body.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby felt like she was dying.

“The burn is good,” Yang said with the kind of agonised voice of someone convincing themselves childbirth was just in their head. “If it hurts now, it means we had a good workout. It’s fine. It’s… Oh God, I can’t feel my legs.”

“No one can feel their legs,” Blake snarled from her bunk below. “We’re all wrecked.”

“Hey, no need to get catty. Not our fault you passed out and got disqualified.”

“It’s no laughing matter! Miss Goodwitch wants me to run it again next weekend to get a proper time and score. I can’t even _think_ of walking right now, let alone train for it.” Blake moaned and slumped back in her bed. “I hate physicals.”

Weiss agreed, or likely would have if she wasn’t curled up and lightly snoring away. Not even their loud complaints could wake her now. Much of Beacon was the same. It had to be the first morning in _months_ that Ruby woke up on her own. Normally, there was someone asleep with her, buried inside her, in the process of waking her up with a good fuck or a blowjob, or otherwise jerking off over her body. Or waking up to find out she’d been carried off to someone else’s room for an orgy.

If someone offered her that now, she’d cry. All she wanted was a hot bath and to soak in it for the rest of her life. The only reason she wasn’t was because she thought she might be unable to get out and drown.

And to think, these were just the carnal physicals. They had Grimm ones next month – and those didn’t involve sex at all. Just swinging and fighting until their arms dropped off, picking their way over Grimm to complete the objective. At least the sex was fun!

“So,” Yang said, “That breeding programme. Looking pretty tempting, huh?”

Blake pushed her upper body up. “You say we get out of physicals?”

“Yep. Not safe for a pregnant woman.”

“Where do I sign?”


End file.
